What a wonderful world
by Reidfreak
Summary: Garcia is having a bad day. Can Morgan find a way to cheer her up?


Penelope Garcia drove to the BAU feeling moody and tired. Her apartment building was having trouble with their heating systems. She hadn't slept all night due to the cold temperature in the room and her shower had been a freezing nightmare.

To make matters worse, the streets had been vacated with fluffy white crystals during the night. As she got out of her vehicle her breath formed into a visible vapour. Was there no warmth in the world? Even her look on the bright side way of life was being left in the dog house.

As she walked into the familiar building she was welcomed by the familiar goose bumps that developed during her wonderful shower. What was going on with all the heat? She got out of the elevator rubbing her jacketed arms as Derek Morgan passed her in the hall, "Good Morning Baby Girl!"

"Not know, Derek," she said in a sharper tone than she meant. She turned around and looked him over. How could he be wearing a T-shirt at a time like this? Even though she liked the beautifully defined muscles that could be seen through the tight shirt, she thought he was crazy!

Derek gave her a questioning look, "Ok, now. You ain't leaving here until you tell me what's wrong!"Morgan hated to admit it but he loved the way she looked at him when she was frustrated. Those beautiful eyes shone with a determined fire and lushes lips formed a tight line.

"I hate profilers, you know that? The heat wasn't working in my apartment and the water was cold and I'm tired and I really don't want to be here right now!" The words were all jumbled together as she struggled to get them out.

Morgan laughed, "Is that what put a frown on my princess's face?" Garcia smacked him the shoulder and tried to suppress the smile that was taking over her lips. She walked into her office and shut the door. At least the tight space was a little warmer. Garcia reluctantly shrugged out of her winter jacket and sat down on her comfy chair bringing her babies to life. Screen after screen light up making the room a little brighter.

The passed by slowly. The team hadn't been called on a case but were all smothered with paper work and files. Garcia had been appointed the task of deleting old murder files and going through every single page, making sure the things she got rid were useless. They all dated back from thirty years, before she joined the BAU and most of what she saw made her want to scream and run out of the room like in a horror movie. The day was getting worse and worse.

Finally came the time of going home. She exited her office with a big sigh. She didn't want to return to the cold apartment. She would rather stay here and look over the nasty files again. Garcia walked over to the elevator. There was a sign that said, OUT OF ORDER, in big bold letters. Perfect! Garcia thought. She walked over the stair case and found Morgan talking with Reid. It looked as if they were just about to leave as well.

"Hey, Garcia," Reid chanted in his adorable voice, "You going home?" Oh, genius could be so inattentive at times.

"Of course she's going home, genius!" Morgan said, ruffling his hair and following Garcia down the stairs, "So, how was your day?"

"Derek, my day was filled with horror, darkness, and the complete opposite of warmth and it's not about to get better. So, if you don't mind, I would like to drown in my mellow mood alone." She didn't look at him when she spoke.

Morgan caught up to her, "Can I at least try and make you feel better?" A smile brushed against his lips.

Garcia pouted, "What could you possibly do to cheer me up, I am way beyond cheer!" She said dramatically.

"You could spend the night at the casa de Derek where there is actual heat?" He stepped in front of her blocking her way down.

The offer was tempting. It's not like Garcia hadn't dreamed of her and Derek in a more sexual way, but she was certain he didn't feel the same way. Flirting was what he did; it didn't have any meaning behind it.

Garcia didn't answer so Morgan continued, "Fine, at least let me take you out for drinks. Prentiss and JJ are meeting us there after they're done their paper work. Garcia contemplated the offer. It was better than going back to her ice cube and it would be nice to catch up with the girls.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to get out of this mood so easily. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue my way down to the cold exterior." Morgan chuckled and got out of her way. He followed her to her car. Morgan watched her as she tuned the key. The engine sputtered and then died. Garcia tried it again. The car moaned and then fell silent. Garcia got out of the car and slammed the door. A list of swear words that Morgan had never heard her say flowed out of her mouth.

"Do you want a ride Baby girl?" Morgan chuckled.

"This is amusing you, isn't it?" Garcia frowned and followed Morgan to his car.

The car ride to the bar didn't take too long. It was to Quantico and it was Morgan's favourite bar. Garcia dragged her feet as they entered the building. The loud music made her head hurt and she almost turned around. Morgan saw her hesitation and dragged her inside. They made their way to the bar stools and sat down making sure they had two extra seats. The bar tender came up to the counter, "Can I get you drinks?" Morgan nodded and ordered two beers.

Garcia whined a little but Morgan forced her to relax and drink. Penelope shrugged out of her thick jacket. It was the warmest place she'd been all day. She took one sip of her beer when she was startled by Emily and JJ.

JJ giggled at Garcia's reaction, "Hello! It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks, Pen! Where have you been?" They sat down and Emily ordered four more beers to refill for Morgan and Garcia.

"She's been wallowing in her cave!" Morgan teased. JJ was right. Garcia had barely shown her face all week. Hotch had appointed her task after task. She rarely got a break.

All of a sudden a very intimidated Reid came through the door. He waved at his colleagues awkwardly and glided over towards them.

"Hey pretty boy, I thought you weren't coming?" Morgan ruffled his hair as he sat down beside him.

"I wasn't, but I finished my book early so I decided to come." He gave a lopsided smile. They all shook their heads at him and smiled. Little boy genius was at it again.

The night went on and Garcia found herself relaxed and content. She was glad that Morgan talked her into this. Garcia watched him from her seat. Three girls had asked him to dance and he hadn't hesitated. Reid shook his head, "Unbelievable," he frowned at them dancing.

"C'mon Reid, your just jealous none of them asked you," Emily joked.

Reid's face fell a little but Emily stood up and grabbed his hand saying something about it being her favourite song.

Garcia stayed the side lines watching her friends on the floor. Reid was having a hard time keeping up with Emily. Penelope wished she could be out there with Morgan. Wished he'd ask her to dance. She couldn't help but feel left out.

Garcia watched her hands for a while and then felt someone stooping over her. She lifted her gaze to see a very sweaty Derek in front of her. His shirt clung to his stomach and biceps, "Come dance with me, Baby Girl!"

Garcia didn't know whether it was the drinks or the longing to be with Derek that made her heart skip a beat, but she let him lead her to the floor. Morgan wrapped his left hand around her waist and began to move to the beat of the music. Garcia followed his lead. She was hesitant at first but then found it in her to relax.

Morgan got lost in the music. He absently brushed into his friend's body without realizing it. Garcia didn't notice due to the amount she'd had to drink, and frankly, she enjoyed it. Warmth pooled into her stomach as she closed the distance between them and rested her head on his shoulder. The feeling was amazing. Garcia mind turned to mush and she closed her eyes as Derek brushed against her one more time.

Morgan hadn't realized he'd been so attracted to Penelope Garcia. He could feel a tingling sensation in his stomach. He relaxed into her curvy body and allowed himself to get closer. The other girls had meant nothing to him earlier. He didn't even think that all the flirting with Garcia had meant anything, but now, dancing beneath the bar light, he felt a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was starting to lose his head when a voice called out to him, "Hey, love bugs, get a room!" Emily kicked Morgan in the chin playfully.

He shot Emily a disapproving glare. Out of his Trans he could feel himself growing tired and thirsty. He grabbed Penelope's hand and steered her to the bar counter. She looked dazed. Morgan chuckled when he had to help her find her seat, "You having a better time, Baby girl?" Morgan wanted to lean in so badly and kiss her.

"Most definitely," Garcia's words came out a little slurred. This was probably the best night of her life. The smell of Derek's aftershave made her mouth water and the way he brushed into her while dancing had turned her brain into nothing but hot steam. She craved to have him close to her again. She wanted him so bad. The alcohol clouded her judgment and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forcefully.

Morgan was surprised but didn't back away. Her soft scorching lips felt good against his. He wrapped his hands around her neck and tangled his fingers in her long blond hair. Garcia licked the bottom of Derek's lip, asking for access. His lips parted and his mouth was siege by Garcia wet tongue. They stood there for a while, mouths pressed together, and tongues curling in harmony to the music.

Morgan pulled away briefly, "Maybe you should reconsider my offer and stay at my place tonight." He said breathlessly.

Garcia moved to his jaw and pressed a gentle kiss, "I think you're going to have to convince me." Morgan smiled and pressed his lips in hers again in another scorching kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so it's the first time I try something like this. Don't know if i'm trully all that proud of it, but I hope it wasn't too bad for my first try!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, they mean a lot!**

**Don't forget to review this one! Enjoy!**


End file.
